


Love is the Prize

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [66]
Category: Love Simon (2018), simon vs the homo sapiens agenda - becky albertalli
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: epour0531 on tumblr prompted: Can u do a fic where none of them r out yet but Bram asks Simon to go to prom with them and they say yes and then there is a kissing scene sry that this is so specific





	Love is the Prize

Simon rustled uncomfortably in his seat, trying to find a suitable spot while tightly packed between Leah and Abby. Their group, along with Bram and Garrett were having dinner at Waffle House before heading to prom.

The six of them had decided to do a group thing, given that all of them were miserably single. But that wasn’t exactly true.

Bram and Simon had been together for a few months, ever since Bram had told him he was Blue. This was a fact that only Garrett and Leah were aware of. Nobody else knew.

It was a mutual decision to keep it private and it had worked out pretty well for them. Simon knew the horrors that Ethan faced on a daily basis, and Bram was still figuring out how to tell the rest of his team.

Simon felt a small nudge on his ankle and looked up to see Bram giving him a soft smile that made his heart skip a beat. Perhaps they wouldn’t be able to have the idealized teen-movie prom night together, but Simon wouldn’t trade that smile for anything.

* * *

Bram checked the time on his phone, the time displayed as 8:28 p.m. He sighed, wondering what to expect from the night ahead of him. He’d never been to a school dance before, opting to stay home marathoning films rather than awkwardly slow-dance with a girl he knew he’d never want to kiss.

Even now, Bram wondered how Simon was feeling. Going to a party where everyone around him could openly be themselves, enjoy their time without a care and not give a second thought to who was watching. Bram knew it was unfair, and he also knew that he’d drive himself crazy wondering about all the injustice he and Simon had to face. 

He sat back against the linoleum seat and sighed out loud, trying not to be too obvious and sneak a glance at Simon yet again. Bram couldn’t help himself though, Simon looked outrageously good in his suit and topped it off with an adorable bowtie.

Just thinking about Simon, and Bram could feel his expression soften and turn into a smile.

“Everything okay, Bram?” Nick asked, pulling Bram out of his thoughts.

“Huh?”

“You had a goofy smile on your face,”

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine…I’m just excited about tonight,” Bram said, trailing off near the end of his sentence.

“As you should be!” Garrett called out from the driver’s seat, winking at Bram through the rearview mirror.

* * *

Simon shuffled awkwardly near a corner of the gym, watching his friends attempt to dance in beat with the song the DJ had selected. He and Bram had taken part in a few of the group dances, but Simon noticed that Bram seemed a little off. 

He wondered if Bram was feeling uncomfortable, even though Simon had made sure this was something they both wanted to do. After a few minutes, Simon decided not to wait any longer, he reached for his phone and opened the texts between him and Bram.

_‘everything ok?’_

He looked over and watched Bram take his phone out and Simon smiled at the involuntary squint Bram always did when he read something on his phone. He waited for Bram to type out his reply, hoping that tonight was going well, all things considered.

**‘yes’**

**‘well, it could be better if I’m honest’**

Simon glanced upwards, giving Bram a look which was a mixture of sadness and acceptance. He expected Bram to return with a similar expression, however, Bram seemed to be typing something on his phone.

Simon received another text from his boyfriend.

**‘i have an idea. meet me at the entrance near the chemistry lab in ten minutes’**

Simon didn’t even have time to process the text when he noticed Bram dash out of the gymnasium. He waited a few minutes, taking the time to tell Leah his plan, and ensuring that she’d cover for both of them.

* * *

Bram noticed Simon approaching from a distance, a curious smile on his face, wondering exactly what he was headed into.

“Hey,” Bram said quietly when Simon was close enough.

“You look incredible tonight,” Simon said, gently caressing the lapel of Bram’s suit. Bram couldn’t help it, he blushed in response, resisting the urge to kiss him then and there.

“So why are we out here in the decidedly creepiest section of the school?” Simon asked.

“Because this is the only room in the school to which Garrett has a key,”

“And why in the world would Garrett have a key to an obscure room?”

“Because he swiped it from Coach,” Bram explained. “And before you ask why he did so, let me show you the answer,”

Bram unlocked a room, and Simon tried his best not to gasp out loud. The desks had been moved aside to clear a space for a picnic blanket. Upon that blanket rested a basket and a Bluetooth speaker.

“I know it isn’t prom, and if you don’t like it we could always go back…” Bram started to explain, so Simon interrupted him.

“I am so in love with you,” Simon said with a bright smile.

That left Bram speechless. For a moment he didn’t know how to react, and eventually fumbled his way into the room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Simon lay with his back against the wall, his head resting on Bram’s shoulder as they calmly swayed to the soft music playing in the background.

Simon thought back to when Bram had asked him to prom. It wasn’t a huge affair, and he’d done it in the rare moments they got alone. They were in the library, and Bram had reached forward and lightly brushed up his hand against Simon’s, a gesture which was almost never done on school grounds. He had nodded his head towards the non-fiction books, and when Simon followed him there Bram handed him a book.

Simon had been incredibly confused but noticed a bookmark near the end, and upon opening that page he saw a note asking him to prom. It was signed ** _Love, Blue_** and Simon had almost teared up on the spot. Only he knew the strength it took not to jump into Bram’s arms and shout out his love to the world.

But this, sitting here together with the boy who held his heart, Simon wouldn’t trade it for anything.

He looked over to Bram, and from the distance, they heard loud cheering. Simon was certain they had just announced Prom King, and he couldn’t care less. They were lost in their own intimate occasion.

After a while, Simon and Bram packed up, knowing they’d been gone a good while. It would be suspicious, but neither one of them could find it in themselves to care. Just as they were about to exit the room, Simon paused.

“Everything okay?”

“Mhmm, but something’s missing,”

Bram frowned, looking around. “No, I think we got everything,”

Simon took that moment of distraction as leverage, reaching forward to pull Bram into a kiss. Bram dropped everything that he was holding, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissing him back. It was absolute perfection.

Simon couldn’t think of a better way prom could have ended, and at that moment he didn’t care who saw them. He knew he’d be able to face anything, as long as he had Bram by his side.


End file.
